Après lui
by sterek-addict
Summary: En rentrant plus tôt du boulot, Derek découvre le lourd secret que Stiles lui cache depuis toujours et cela remet en question tout ce qu'il croyait sur leur couple. Il ne sait plus quoi penser et se torture l'esprit. Leur amour survivra-t-il à cette nouvelle épreuve ? Séquelle de "Pourquoi toi", peut-être lue indépendamment. UA OS POV Derek. (Raiting M pour les sujets soulevés)
1. Après lui

**POV Derek : Après lui**

Je n'ai jamais été très causant, même avant la mort de mes parents. Parler, user des mots, c'est quelque chose qui m'était toujours apparu compliqué. Je ne savais pas dire les sentiments qui coulaient dans mes veines, je ne savais pas expliquer les tourments qui envahissaient mes impressions, je ne savais pas raconter les états qui me changeaient et ceux qui me perturbaient. Tout n'était que douleur cachée, enterrée, enfouie dans les creux de mon âme trop sensible pour éprouver la vie sereinement. Tout n'était que colère endormie, attendant la moindre peccadille pour surgir et défendre des blessures invisibles, des écorchures qu'un corps ne peut pas comprendre.

Et il y a eu Stiles. Une boule d'énergie, un garçon étrange et pétillant qui s'est intéressé à moi sans que j'en comprenne la raison. Son arrivée dans ma vie a ressemblé à une tempête sur mes habitudes et au départ, je le détestais pour ça. Il était intrusif, il mettait son nez dans mes affaires quand je voulais qu'on me laisse simplement tranquille. Et il a su comprendre ce que j'étais incapable de dire, il a su déverrouiller les mots traites, prisonniers de ma gorge. Personne n'était parvenu à m'inspirer confiance depuis que ma famille avait été assassinée, personne. Alors que j'étais adolescent, une psychopathe m'a abusé et s'est servie de moi pour détruire les gens que j'aimais, je ne pouvais juste plus me laisser approcher, apprivoiser, par quiconque. Pourtant, sur le chemin du hasard, j'ai rencontré un jeune fou qui m'a guéri là où tout le monde avait échoué avant lui.

J'ai traversé tant d'épreuves pour redécouvrir le chemin de l'amour, et j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui m'a permis d'apprendre à vivre avec le passé. Ça n'a pas été simple, il a fallu briser tant d'armures pour y parvenir, mais ça a fini par avoir lieu. Pourtant, aujourd'hui la peur me tenaille. C'est comme une vieille ennemie que je retrouve tandis que j'avais oublié son existence. Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai vu, j'ai juste cette sourde douleur qui me triture les entrailles et j'ai mal de tout ce que je n'ai pas su détecter avant.

Stiles, mon compagnon, qui es-tu ? Depuis cinq ans que nous sommes un couple, c'est la première fois que je te vois ainsi. Me suis-je déjà questionné plus loin que ce que tu voulais me montrer ? Je t'ai tout dit, tout révélé, tout dévoilé dans la plus difficile des transparences et alors que je croyais en la réciprocité de tes aveux, je comprends désormais que tu as posé un voile opaque sur ta propre histoire. Suis-je apte à comprendre ce qui motive tes actes, ce qui te pousse à dépasser les interdits ?

Ce que j'ai vu hier m'a profondément affecté. Mon cœur s'est serré comme jamais et j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est séquestré dans l'impossible. Je n'arrive plus à te regarder sans avoir mal au bide. C'est comme si je redevenais cet être hermétique à tout, surtout à tes sourires. Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais je suis perdu, je ne parviens pas à comprendre, à admettre. Pourquoi ? Comment ce que j'ai entraperçu en rentrant plus tôt que prévu est même possible ? M'as-tu trompé tout ce temps sans que je ne me doute de rien, sans que je soupçonne même le début d'une traîtrise ?

Le pire c'est que quand je me suis manifesté, tu as fait semblant avec un tel naturel. Je crois que c'est ça qui me blesse le plus. Mon amour, comment peux-tu mentir avec une telle aisance, paraître si innocent alors même que tu transgresses tout ? J'ai pas dormi de la nuit, pris par l'épais brouillard de mes questionnements, torturé par des sensations malheureuses et une inadmissible envie de te faire du mal pour que tu avoues. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je suis complètement perdu et j'attends.

J'attends de ne plus pouvoir garder ma découverte pour moi. J'attends que tes failles se révèlent d'elles-mêmes, que ton masque d'assurance se fissure pour laisser apparaître ton vrai visage. Et malgré tout, je t'aime et continue d'espérer que tu me racontes, que tu me dises ce que je ne peux pas encore comprendre. Il y a forcément une explication logique à tout ça, si ça se trouve ce n'était rien de ce que je crois avoir vu. Il y a cette part de moi qui espère que je me fais de mauvais films, que j'ai mal interprété ce que j'ai observé du coin de l'œil. Et il y a cette autre part, qui est certaine et qui juge.

Je suis en train de faire des pompes pour tenter de me changer les idées, mais la seule chose que je réussis à faire, c'est taire le mal qui assaille mon cœur en le déplaçant dans mes muscles. Stiles sait que quelque chose me travaille, il connaît mes réflexes. Mais cette fois c'est différent, cette fois il est le principal concerné, cette fois, c'est lui le responsable. J'ai envie de vomir en pensant qu'il est possible que notre alliance vole en éclat et la terreur m'envahit à la seule pensée de ne pas être capable de résoudre tout ça.

Je l'entends qui rentre du travail, mon estomac se retourne quand sa voix joyeuse résonne dans nos murs pour m'appeler. Je suis tant perturbé que je n'arrive pas à répondre et je continue mes exercices physiques dans la chambre de musculation que nous nous sommes aménagée. Je redouble d'efforts et je respire fort. Je ne veux plus rien ressentir, je ne veux plus éprouver ce vide qui est revenu depuis la veille au soir et qui me donne la sensation que je ne suis qu'une merde.

Je suis en plein effort quand je vois apparaître le bout des chaussures de mon compagnon sur le seuil de la porte que j'ai laissé ouverte. Je relève la tête et il me sourit tendrement. Je n'arrive pas à lui retourner cette grâce. Comment peut-il me destiner une telle douceur et garder ses secrètes trahisons prisonnières au fond de lui ? Je m'arrête et déglutis mon malaise. Je suis tout transpirant et je profite de mon essoufflement pour faire comme si ma contrariété n'en était pas.

_ Tu ne m'as pas entendu t'appeler ?

Stiles a un air moqueur plaqué sur son joli minois. Ça m'agace et me contrarie de le voir si naturel, de ne constater rien d'autre que son amour et sa bonhomie quotidienne.

_ Si, je finissais ma série.

Ma voix est froide, je n'arrive pas à camoufler mes ressentiments. Mon compagnon fronce immédiatement les sourcils et s'inquiète de me voir distant. Je m'essuie le visage et je balance la serviette dont je me suis saisi d'un geste désinvolte. Je ne peux pas lui cacher mes états d'âme, il est la seule personne à qui je ne peux rien dissimuler. Pourtant, lui me ment depuis le début. Il vit avec un inadmissible secret et ma gorge se noue au souvenir de cette vision qui a percuté ma lucidité la veille.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi depuis hier tu es si froid avec moi ? Tu m'as à peine bécoté ce matin et tu m'accueilles même pas ce soir, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Stiles met les deux pieds dans le plat, comme à sa bonne vieille habitude et je suis tenté de cracher tout ce qui me pèse sur la conscience dans la foulée. Je me retiens, je ne peux pas entrer dans le vif du sujet comme ça. C'est trop sérieux pour être bâclé et je veux essayer de nous sauver avant de nous mettre sur la brèche de la rupture.

_ À toi de me le dire. J'ai besoin que tu me racontes la vérité sur toi Stiles, parce que je sais désormais que tu me caches des choses.

Mon ton est grave, ma voix m'apparait étrangère tant elle s'approfondit dans la menace sous-jacente qu'elle déploie.

_ Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te cache quelque chose ?

La question de Stiles est tournée de sorte que j'y vois une dérision de mes croyances. Je ne parviens pas à me détendre, et constater l'incrédulité qui s'injecte dans les attitudes de mon compagnon appuie sur le bouton de ma colère. Je me renfrogne. Comment réussit-il à simuler avec autant de facilité ? Jusqu'à quel point est-il capable de dénier et de jouer la comédie ? Pourrais-je le croire à nouveau après ça ? Je sens mon cœur qui s'éboule dans l'amertume que toute cette situation m'inspire. La seule manière que je connais pour apaiser l'électricité qui griffe mes nerfs, c'est de me fermer totalement. J'ai envie de hurler sur mon petit ami, j'ai envie de le secouer pour le contraindre à cracher le morceau, je me vois le faire saigner et c'est insupportable.

Je soupire par le nez, essuie mon front suant et me lève brutalement. Stiles sursaute et tente après coup de se rapprocher de moi. Je l'évite sciemment. Il joue sur ma patience et je suis incapable de lui refuser un contact affectueux. Il ne faut pas que je me laisse toucher, il ne faut pas qu'il ait la possibilité de me manipuler avec sa tendresse naturelle. Je me hérisse de dégoût pour me protéger du désir qu'il m'inspire. Tout ce que je crois connaître de mon partenaire de vie m'apparaît à présent artificiel. C'est comme s'il n'était plus qu'un acteur qui s'est joué de moi et mon cœur se durcit pour devenir de la pierre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui est vrai dans tout ce que tu m'as montré, dans tout ce que tu m'as dit, si tu es capable de me mentir comme ça, sans ciller ?

Mes mots sont des aiguilles de glace destinés à frapper droit dans le centre vital de mon compagnon. Je vois le choc se répandre dans ses yeux qui s'embuent instantanément. Il s'accompagne d'un douloureux ébahissement. J'ai mal de ce que je suis en train de déclencher, mais je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Les masques de mon amoureux doivent tomber, sinon ça signifie que j'ai chéri du vent durant toutes ces années. Je ne peux pas accepter ça, c'est impossible. Cette pensée me persuade de rajouter un cran à mon apparente insensibilité.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, comment t'en est arrivé à croire ça Derek ?

La voix de mon bébé est brisée par l'émotion qui l'infecte immédiatement et il dit mon nom comme une supplication.

_ Je vous ai vu hier, Stiles. Je suis rentré plus tôt que prévu pour assister à notre repas de famille et je vous ai vu. Ça signifie quoi ce bordel, pourquoi tu continues de me prendre pour un con alors que j'ai tout vu.

Je suis totalement détaché quand je dis ça. Je m'essuie vaguement le torse, remets ensuite mon maillot et tente de garder la tête froide. Il ne faut pas que je crie, il ne faut pas que je sombre dans la violence facile et gratuite. Quand je tourne ma tête vers l'homme que j'aime, je constate le ravage de mon propos sur son attitude qui s'effrite de seconde en seconde. Nos prunelles se croisent et Stiles sombre immédiatement dans la terreur. Ses tremblements le contraignent à se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Cette réaction est son premier aveu, il est en train de se détruire intérieurement et j'ai mal avec lui.

_ Oh mon dieu, dit-il en expirant fébrilement.

Il s'effondre à genoux au sol, assailli par une douleur qui semble lui tordre méchamment l'intérieur. C'est comme si je lui avais mis un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il suffoque et je suis le spectateur de sa déconfiture. Je déglutis, j'ai envie de chialer comme une gamine de cinq ans et je reste pourtant impassible. Je me tends entièrement pour faire refluer la vague d'empathie qui me noie contre ma volonté. À présent, mon amour pleure, il ne me regarde plus et se liquéfie dans la honte.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Stiles, à quoi j'ai assisté hier ?

Je tente de le faire revenir en l'obligeant à répondre, mais ses hoquets de chagrin lui deviennent plus douloureux quand mes mots insensibles le percutent. J'ai envie de mourir, j'ai envie de me briser pour tout ce que je suis en train de faire vivre à mon compagnon, mais l'horreur de sa trahison prédomine sur tout. Je suis figé dans ma fureur. Je le laisse dans notre salle de musculation, je ne peux plus le regarder s'aplatir au sol en sanglotant comme un misérable.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine, j'ai l'impression de devenir un robot sans âme. Je ne suis plus là, comme en dehors de mon corps même si je continue d'entendre mon compagnon pleurer au loin. Je traverse le couloir, le salon, la salle à manger et je vais directement au frigo pour me sortir une bière. Je la décapsule et l'ingurgite en un temps record. La fraicheur du liquide me tord les tripes. Je finis par tout dégueuler dans l'évier l'instant d'après avant de hurler ma hargne sans me laisser le droit de pleurer aussi. Je me redresse, j'ai l'impression que le monde tourne tout autour de moi et je serre les dents dans le refus.

Avoir vu mon amour se décomposer devant moi, devenir une chiffe molle, un moins que rien, tout ça me donne la nausée. Je l'ai humilié avec mon comportement, j'ai tué quelque chose en lui. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Si ça se trouve, Stiles est une victime et je viens de lui donner un coup fatal au lieu de l'aider. Depuis quand vit-il avec ce secret sur la conscience ? Ça date forcément d'avant nous, forcément. Est-ce que j'ai réagi par égoïsme, attaché à mon sentiment de tromperie comme un chien à sa loyauté, alors que mon compagnon souffrait dans l'impossibilité de raconter ? M'a-t-il libéré de mes silences pour mieux enterrer les siens ?

Le doute afflue en moi et contamine toutes mes croyances. J'entends encore les sanglots de mon bébé et j'oublie que je suis en colère. J'oublie que j'ai été obsédé toute la journée par l'idée de lui faire aussi mal que ce que j'ai ressenti hier, en découvrant tout un pan de sa vie auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Je l'ai jugé coupable avant même qu'il ne me donne les explications que je lui exige maintenant. Je suis devenu en moins de vingt-quatre heures, un putain de connard qui bafoue tout. Il faut que je retourne dans la pièce que je viens de quitter, il faut que je prenne Stiles dans mes bras, il faut que je le relève et l'aide à se remettre du coup que je viens de lui porter. Et si j'avais mal compris et tout interprété de travers ?

C'est insoutenable, je ne peux pas demeurer bloqué dans cette incertitude. Je m'empresse de faire tout ce que je viens de penser et me précipite pour retrouver Stiles. Il est resté agenouillé au sol et quand il sent ma présence, il se protège la tête comme si j'allais le frapper. Je me maudis intérieurement et viens pour l'obliger à s'abandonner dans mes bras. Je le relève et notre contact semble lui faire peur autant qu'il le rassure immédiatement. Il tremble contre moi et je suis submergé de culpabilité. Je lui baise le front, les tempes et le serre sur mon torse. Il continue de pleurer et s'agrippe à mon maillot comme si je risquais de le repousser d'un instant à l'autre.

_ Comment dire ça à l'homme qu'on aime ? Comment lui avouer ce passé sans le faire fuir ? Tu peux me le dire Derek ?

Ses questions me pincent cruellement les entrailles. J'en sais rien, je ne peux pas répondre, j'ai jamais imaginé cette situation pour moi-même.

_ Je voulais pas te trahir, jamais, mais je ne pouvais rien avouer non plus. C'était juste les dérapages d'une autre vie, totalement différente. Je lui dois ça.

Il bégaye pour pouvoir me dire ce qu'il croit alors qu'il sanglote inlassablement dans mon vêtement. Je lève les yeux au ciel pour faire refluer une montée d'émotion. J'étais celui qui avait allumé ce désespoir dans le corps de mon amoureux.

_ Est-ce que, est-ce qu'il a abusé de toi et que tu n'as jamais pu lui dire non ?

Ma voix est à la limite de l'agressivité quand je demande ça et Stiles s'enferme dans les larmes. Hier déjà, l'estime que je nourrissais était tombée au plus bas, mais désormais, je n'ai plus aucun respect pour Noah. Mon petit ami se calme et se détache de moi, il se recule et me regarde d'un air désemparé, il hoche négativement la tête, c'est comme un automatisme.

_ Non Derek, tout est de ma faute. Au départ, mon père ne voulait pas, il m'a résisté pendant trois ans...

Il laisse cette phrase en suspens et se cache le visage derrière ses paumes tandis que ses épaules sont secouées de tristes vibrations. Je ne comprends plus rien, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris une gifle et je suis incapable de réagir.

_ Explique-moi Stiles, parce que j'ai la sensation de tout saisir de travers. T'es en train de m'avouer que tu t'es fait ton père parce que tu le voulais et que tu l'as obligé ?

Ma voix est montée dans les aigus du scepticisme pour lui poser cette question. Quand je voix le hochement de tête positif de Stiles, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une enclume qui chute dans mon estomac, je suis juste sidéré. Il retire ses mains de devant son minois et me fixe avec une honte indescriptible dans le fond de ses iris d'ambre. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre.

_ Quand maman est morte, papa m'a oublié pour préférer le Whisky. Il souffrait tellement, il était tellement détruit. Pour ne pas lui en vouloir de m'abandonner, je suis tombé amoureux de lui. C'est la seule manière que j'ai trouvée pour lui rester fidèle pour toujours, même s'il ne le voyait pas. J'avais douze ans, j'étais un gosse, mais j'étais persuadé qu'il fallait que je fasse l'amour avec lui pour lui redonner envie de vivre. Maman le rendait heureux comme ça avant, alors je croyais que je devais le faire aussi, que ce serait la seule chose qui le sauverait...

Stiles pleura de nouveau et je m'assis sur mon tapis d'exercice tant j'étais atterré par ce qu'il me dévoilait. Il se colla au mur et se laissa glisser avant de reprendre la parole en reniflant.

_ Au début c'était une croyance, mais plus les mois passaient et plus c'est devenu une certitude. Et puis ça s'est transformé en fantasme obsessionnel. Je ne pensais qu'à ça. Plus mon père me rejetait et je plus voulais faire l'amour avec lui. Oh la honte, j'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de te dire ça. Comment je vais pouvoir me regarder en face maintenant, comment ? Je suis un malade mental, un fou !

Il crie en ma direction et les larmes usent ses joues agressées de sel. Je n'arrive plus à bouger, je suis tétanisé par ses révélations. Et puis Stiles reprend son explication, comme s'il venait de se persuader qu'ayant atteint le fond, il n'a plus rien à perdre.

_ À quinze ans, j'ai fini par faire céder mon père. C'est lui qui m'a dépucelé et il l'a bien fait, je te jure qu'il ne m'a pas violé, je te jure qu'il est un homme bon. Mon père est quelqu'un de bien, c'est moi qui suis à côté de la plaque, c'est moi qui ai un pète au casque. Je suis fêlé d'amour, j'ai tout confondu, j'ai fait n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir la sensation de mourir. Mon père ne voulait pas au début, mais il était tellement en manque de tout qu'il s'est laissé piégé par mes désirs pour que je cesse de me détruire. Il s'est entièrement soumis à mon chantage. Il ne voulait plus vivre Derek, et quand on a commencé à coucher ensemble, il... il allait mieux tu vois. Il est de nouveau redevenu joyeux. Et moi, j'avais l'impression d'exister enfin, comme si j'avais attendu ça toute ma vie. Mais quel con, putain, quel pauvre con je fais.

Il soupire, s'essuie une nouvelle fois les yeux, se tient le front et je suis incapable de sortir de l'état dans lequel je me trouve. Je suis enfermé dans ma défaite intérieure, comprenant que je ne connaissais rien de Stiles, rien. Il reprend la parole et je suis persuadé que s'il en dit plus, il va réussir à me faire avoir un arrêt cardiaque.

_ À la maison, on a vécu comme un couple pendant quatre ans et nous jouions le papa modèle et son adorable garçon à l'extérieur. C'était tellement excitant d'avoir cette double vie. Tout le monde pensait mon père autoritaire avec moi, parce qu'il était shérif et qu'il exigeait ma réussite partout. Mais en vérité, c'est moi qui décidais de tout. Il s'en est remis à moi pour chacun de ses choix, jusqu'à celui de sa nouvelle femme. Quand je t'ai rencontré Derek, je... je suis tombé amoureux de toi et j'ai compris que j'avais fait n'importe quoi avec mon père. Je l'avais rendu dépendant de moi, totalement. Je l'avais soumis avec le sexe comme une putain de salope. J'avais été trop loin et je ne pouvais pas arrêter tout du jour au lendemain. Alors j'ai commencé doucement à espacer nos relations intimes. Je lui est ensuite mis Nathalie dans les pattes et je lui ai fait comprendre lentement que je voulais qu'il redevienne mon père plutôt que mon amant. Il ne voulait plus, j'étais à lui. Ça a pris deux ans pour parvenir à le persuader, et quand il a commencé à coucher avec la mère de Lydia, nous n'avons plus rien fait ensemble. Je me suis senti enfin libre de pouvoir te séduire. Je te promets que depuis que t'es mon petit ami, il n'y a que toi Derek, que toi.

Il dit ça en pleurant et mon estomac est complètement retourné. J'ai l'impression de vivre un cauchemar, que tout ce qu'il me dit ne peut pas être vrai et pourtant, je sais pertinemment que Stiles ne ment plus. Il n'arrive plus à me regarder et baisse son visage vers le sol. Il cherche le courage de finir sa confession, d'aller jusqu'au bout. La nuit commence à tomber dehors et nous serons bientôt dans la pénombre.

_ Ce que t'as vu hier c'était que des baisers volés, parce que je serais toujours en amour pour lui et il le sera toujours en ce qui me concerne. Mais il sait que je t'aime, il sait que je te suis fidèle et il s'y est habitué. Mais je ne peux pas lui refuser cet échange qu'il me réclame après ce que je lui ai fait, j'ai pas le droit.

Il parait totalement convaincu par ce qu'il dit, et en même temps, il se dégrade dans la vérité. Le regarder me fait du mal et je ne peux pourtant pas m'empêcher de le fixer avec interdiction. Il souffre mon attitude et il gémit avant de demander :

_ Et maintenant tu vas me quitter n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant tu vas partir parce qu'il faut que tu te protèges de l'abomination que je suis. Ça y est, tu connais le vrai visage de Stiles Stilinsky, tu sais désormais que t'aimes un pauvre gars complètement ravagé, un mec qui a baisé avec son père en croyant le sauver du malheur d'avoir tout perdu.

Ces derniers mots sont acides quand ils sortent de sa bouche et l'homme face à moi retombe tout de suite dans les larmes. Je suis sonné, j'ignore ce que je pense, j'ai peur. J'aime encore mon compagnon malgré tout ce qu'il m'a avoué et je ne suis pourtant plus sûr de ce qui m'anime. Est-ce que je peux rester avec lui ? Est-ce que je vais pouvoir encaisser son passé dont je ne soupçonnais rien ? Est-ce que ce qu'il m'a dit me dégoûte de lui ou est-ce que je peux faire abstraction de ça ? Et puis, je me retrouve foudroyé par une prise de conscience qui me perce l'âme.

_ Tu es tombé amoureux de mon malheur ? En fait, tu... tu as agi avec moi comme avec ton père.

Mes paroles sont désincarnées, je n'ai aucun ton pour les porter tant ce constat m'accable. Stiles aime les gens brisés et il croit les guérir en leur faisant l'amour avec toute sa véracité. C'est ce qu'il m'a fait, et il a appris ça au contact de son père. Je me sens complètement dépassé par la vague d'impressions qui me tombe dessus. J'ai le sentiment que je suis écrasé par le poids d'une lucidité morbide.

_ Non Derek, je suis tombé amoureux de ta sensibilité à fleur de peau, de ce que tu cachais à la vue de tous. Je savais le voir parce que je connais ce que fait la douleur aux hommes, depuis que je suis un gamin. Si j'étais tombé amoureux de ton malheur, j'aurais fait en sorte que tu l'entretiennes ou je serais parti en même temps que lui. Je t'aime toi Derek, seulement toi.

Il finit par murmurer, se lève difficilement et tangue dans la faiblesse de ses pleurs ininterrompus. Mon cœur s'emballe. Je ne souhaite pas qu'il vienne vers moi parce que j'ignore comment je pourrais réagir s'il tente de me toucher ou m'embrasser. Il me regarde, dépité et sort de la salle de musculation. Le silence s'abat sur moi et j'entends mon compagnon se diriger lentement vers notre chambre. Il pleure plus fort dans sa solitude. Je ne peux toujours pas bouger, je me sens vidé de substance. J'ai l'impression de m'éteindre dans la stupéfaction. Qu'allons-nous devenir ? Avons-nous un avenir ? Est-ce que je peux aider l'homme que j'aime à guérir de ça ? Est-ce que j'en ai la force ou même l'envie ?

Stiles fait du bruit, il déplace des trucs et il sanglote toujours. C'est comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre alors qu'il ne fait que gémir au loin. Je sens les larmes brûler mes yeux, je ne veux pas qu'elles coulent, mais elles forcent le passage de mes paupières et s'imposent à mes joues. Ce que mon compagnon a vécu, c'est si difficile. Il croit qu'il est quelqu'un de perverti et je suis presque sûr de lui avoir renvoyé cette sensation détestable. Pourquoi j'ai cessé d'essayer de le comprendre quand il m'a avoué que c'était lui qui était coupable de sa situation avec son père ?

Ce n'est pas la vérité. Stiles n'est pas responsable de la mort de sa maman, il n'est pas responsable de la détresse de son papa. Il n'a juste pas su comment s'y prendre pour arranger les choses et s'est accroché à une idée absurde jusqu'à la réaliser. Il est tombé dans son propre piège d'amour et il est encore pieds et poings liés à cette tentative de sauvetage réussi. Mon dieu Stiles a sacrifié tellement de lui-même. Je m'extirpe de mes pensées, j'entends mon compagnon qui sort de notre chambre, il traine quelque chose derrière lui et je commence à craindre. Quand il arrive devant l'encadrement de la porte, il met en route la lumière dans la salle que j'occupe et me regarde. Il est au plus mal. Je vois qu'il tire une valise.

_ Je vais appeler les urgences. Là, maintenant, j'ai trop envie de mourir pour ne pas être tenté de faire l'irréparable. Je t'aime, je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser porter la culpabilité d'un éventuel suicide, alors je vais faire le nécessaire pour qu'on m'aide. Je sais qu'ils ont une cellule psychiatrique à l'hôpital, tu n'auras pas à me subir davantage Derek. Et puis, peut-être qu'ils réussiront à m'empêcher de vouloir retrouver les bras de ma folle de mère.

Il est si fragile quand il dit ça. Un pic d'adrénaline me foudroie et la subite peur de le perdre me fait presque pisser dans mon froc. Qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer ? Je me lève d'un bond et je sens que je suis en train de sombrer dans l'impossible. Mon palpitant est en vrac, tous mes sens sont affolés. Les yeux de mon amoureux sont ailleurs, il ne me regarde plus et s'apprête à partir.

_ Stiles !

Je crie comme s'il était déjà dans le salon alors qu'il est juste de profil dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il se retourne vers moi, on dirait un zombi.

_ Tu vas rester ici, tu m'entends ! Tu ne vas pas partir, tu ne vas pas mourir, tu vas simplement rester avec moi. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que tu es le seul à nourrir des sentiments dans notre couple ?

Je suis agressif quand ses propos sortent de ma bouche. Je crache mes larmes comme des insultes, parce que je refuse tout ce que je ressens qui me donne la sensation d'être un débile profond. Mon chéri se montre hagard, il parait être en décalage avec la réalité de son corps, comme s'il ne le gouvernait plus vraiment. Je le rejoins rapidement et le force à venir dans mes bras. Il se débat un peu avant de lâcher prise et se remettre à pleurer de plus belle. Il geint comme un enfant déboussolé.

_ Tu crois que je ne peux pas t'aider comme tu l'as fait pour moi ? J'avais ton âge quand tu m'as récupéré à la petite cuillère. Mon amour ne t'enfuis pas, je t'accepte tel que ton passé t'a fait. C'est toi que j'aime, je t'aime. Excuse-moi si je t'ai laissé croire que je t'en voulais plus que je ne t'aimais. T'es pas fou, t'étais un gamin paumé qui ne savait pas comment changer les choses. T'as fait des choix bizarres, c'est tout. Et même si t'es fou, ça veut dire que je le suis suffisamment de mon côté pour accepter ça et continuer de vivre avec toi. Stiles, ne désire pas la mort pour des conneries de merde ! Je suis là, je suis là mon bébé, je te tiens. Je reste avec toi, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement.

Je le serre fort sur mon cœur, je souhaite qu'il entende à quel point il bat pour lui. J'ai le sentiment que c'est ma dernière chance de prouver que je suis sincèrement épris de l'être qu'il est. Il faut que je dépasse mes aprioris, tous. Il faut que je tue ces jugements que j'ai pu lui destiner à un moment ou à un autre. Stiles a déjà fait ça pour moi, il y a longtemps et j'ai l'impression d'être en retard pour lui. Je dois détruire ma colère et ce sentiment détestable d'avoir été trahi, c'est la seule chose que je peux encore réaliser pour ne pas le perdre. Mon amoureux ne m'a pas trompé, il s'est trompé lui-même.

Nous ne mangerons pas ce soir, nous ne ferons pas la vaisselle ensemble en riant des bêtises que l'on est capable de se dire juste pour délirer. On ne regardera pas de film, on ne fera aucun commentaire sur des histoires écrites par d'autres que l'on se permet de critiquer dans notre canapé. Nous ne ferons pas l'amour, pas cette nuit, pas dans cet état, non. Nous allons seulement nous mettre nus l'un contre l'autre. Je vais prendre soin de réconforter mon Stiles, je vais lui murmurer des mots doux toute la nuit, je vais l'embrasser et je vais lui montrer comme il compte à mes yeux et comme je me fous de tout le reste.

Peut-être que nous ferons l'amour au petit matin en fin de compte et ce sera tendre, délicat et intense. Je nous préparerai un petit déjeuner léger après notre sieste et j'appellerai nos employeurs pour nous porter pâles. Nous resterons toute la journée de demain, enlacés. C'est ce que je veux. Et pour ce qui est du futur plus lointain, je sais seulement que je continuerais d'aimer mon compagnon malgré ce que j'ai appris de lui. Peut-être que je l'aimerais plus fort encore, parce que savoir qu'il est prêt à tout pour sauver les gens qu'il aime, ça me bouleverse. Je soupire de soulagement quand je sens que Stiles se calme, enfin. Je le soulève et il se laisse faire. Je le porte et l'emmène dans notre lit.

Après lui, il n'y a rien.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors je m'excuse d'avance auprès des lecteurs parce que je n'écris pas de suite à cette histoire, mais je suis un peu bouleversée par un commentaire que j'ai reçu aujourd'hui sur **Après lui**.

* * *

Le voici :

 _Va boir tu cyanur et aréte d'écrire de la merde ! T'as que de la saloprie dans le foutoir qui t'ser de servau. Tu dones envi de gerbé._

* * *

Je tiens à dire que ça me fait mal de recevoir ça. Je trouve que c'est pas juste. Je sais que j'écris pas génialement et que les sujets que je choisi ne plaisent pas forcément à tout le monde, mais de là à me demander de me suicider, ça me donne envie de chialer. En fait, ça fait une heure que je pleure. Pourquoi être venu lire si c'est pour répondre ça ? Pourquoi être aussi méchant ? Je ne comprends pas.

Alors oui, l'inceste c'est pas quelques chose de normal, et oui l'homosexualité, y a encore des personnes qui trouvent ça contre nature. Mais quand on aime pas on vas pas lire. Je suis toute retournée par ces mots dangereux et je me sens mal. Est-ce que je dois supprimer mes écris, est-ce que je suis à ce point gênante avec mes histoires qui parlent de sujets difficiles mais qui existent pourtant dans la vraie vie d'aujourd'hui, d'hier et peut-être de demain aussi ?

Je sais pas qui se cache derrière ses phrases, mais si tu me lis, sache que je trouve dégueulasse ce que tu m'as fait. Je crois que je vais prendre de la distance avec ce site parce que je croyais pas que je rencontrerais ce genre de méchancetés gratuites. Je croyais qu'on étaient là pour partager des histoires, pas des menaces ou des maux cruels.

Si vous pensez que je dois supprimer mes histoires envoyez moi un MP. Je ferais le nécessaire pour ne plus déranger personne avec mes problème psy.

Céline


End file.
